The present invention relates to a blocking sled with pivotable auxiliary pad. In the prior art, such devices are typically employed by offensive linemen in the game of American football to practice blocking techniques. In particular, such sleds typically include a frame that may glide over a grassy field and a bracket to which is affixed a pad that may be hit by the practicing player. Such a pad may be fixedly mounted to a frame via the bracket or may be movable with respect thereto.
When coaching an offensive lineman or even a running back or receiver in the proper blocking techniques, one technique that is often taught is that the player should maintain a low center of gravity for as long a period of time as possible so that the player has maximum leverage against a player they are blocking. Human nature being what it is, typically, an offensive lineman either practicing blocking techniques or blocking during an actual football game has a tendency to rise up out of their initial three point stance and elevate their center of gravity which reduces their effectiveness.
As such, a need has developed for a blocking sled that will facilitate practicing of blocking techniques including maintenance of a low center of gravity. It is with this need in mind that the present invention was developed.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,324 to Alvey et al. discloses a football blocking apparatus having a frame with a pad mounted thereon as well as a pivotable arm having a proximal end behind the pad. The present invention differs from the teachings of Alvey et al. as contemplating a blocking sled having a main pad and an auxiliary pad overlying and extending forward of the main pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,016 to Kelley, Jr. discloses a football blocking trainer including a dummy that may be moved to either side or extended, retracted or swung to simulate movements of an opponent. The present invention differs from the teachings of Kelley, Jr. as contemplating a blocking sled having a main pad and an auxiliary pad overlying and extending forward of the main pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,283 to Forrest (Applicant herein) discloses a wheeled football training sled having an overhead chute. The overhead chute is vertically adjustable, but has no actuator to move it responsive to movements of the main pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,796 to Bowen discloses a football practice blocking and tackling reaction machine in which a dummy is mounted on a pivotable support. The present invention differs from the teachings of Bowen as contemplating a blocking sled having a main pad and an auxiliary pad overlying and extending forward of the main pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,523 to Forrest discloses a dual motion blocking sled in which a pad is mounted on a frame that allows the pad to both reciprocate and pivot. The present invention differs from the teachings of Forrest as contemplating a blocking sled having a main pad and an auxiliary pad overlying and extending forward of the main pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,272 to Staten discloses a football training sled in which a pad is mounted on a spring-biased telescoping support. The present invention differs from the teachings of Staten as contemplating a blocking sled having a main pad and an auxiliary pad overlying and extending forward of the main pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,206 to Forrest, Sr. et al. discloses a triple reactor linemen trainer in which a plurality of pads are mounted on a frame and certain ones of the pads may be pivoted laterally based upon actuations by an operator. The present invention differs from the teachings of Forrest, Sr. et al. as contemplating a blocking sled having a main pad and an auxiliary pad overlying and extending forward of the main pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,581 to Krause et al. discloses an athletic training device consisting of a blocking sled having a plurality of pads that are movable against the force of spring bias. The present invention differs from the teachings of Krause et al. as contemplating a blocking sled having a main pad and an auxiliary pad overlying and extending forward of the main pad.